Zoey's Inner Demons
by JustAFanfictionReader
Summary: Zoey is plagued my nightmares. She needs a way to confront her evil,dark, unwanted past. Can she figure out a way to conquer those fears,or will she succumb her inner demons forever? Contains one sided ZoeyXLouis. Rated T for swearing,blood,and violence. My first fanfiction,so It won't be the best. Constructive Criticism and or advice is encouraged and welcomed. Rating may change M


pre class="western"It had been a while since Zoey had been to the mall, and with each step she took, she got increasingly worried. It was almost 12:30 at night, and Bill, Louis, and Francis were all asleep from the camp they had set up. Zoey wondered what she would find there, that place where...a loud crack sounded that interrupted Zoey's thoughts. Her battle instincts took over, and she immediately dove for cover behind a broken down military Humvee. She took out her revolver, the only thing she brought to protect her, and peaked under. What she saw amazed her, yet brought sickness to her stomach. There was about 5 men, all lined up with there hands behind there head. She brought here sight up further, and saw a hooded man with a revolver that looked much like her own. She focused her hearing, and heard the man speaking. The man stated, "Long before this, I figured I'd grow up to be a family man; A normal fucking job, a normal FUCKING, LIFE!". Zoey cringed at the sudden intensity in the man's voice. He spoke with great emotion. He continued,"But no, no, no, this had to happen. This THING! LOOK WHAT IT HAS DONE TO ME!" He raised his revolver and fired a single round; Zoey reconsigned the all to familiar cry of pain that the man unleashed when the bullet struck him. The man who was shot was crying now, either in fear or pain, Zoey didn't know. When the man continued to speak, he said,"And yet no one. pays. No one pays there debt. No one claims responsibility. So you know, who am I? Look what they took from me! LOOK!" He paused, then said,"SHUT UP!" and put a revolver round into the man's head who was crying. His body went limp. Zoey continued to listen to the strange man's rantings, then decided she had enough of this. She turned up aimed the revolver, then shouted, "Drop the gun, you physco! Drop it or I'll shoot!" The man stopped walking and dropped his gun. Slowly, menacingly, he started walking towards Zoey. She started to back up and felt her back hit what she instantly reconsigned: a gun barrel. The man lifted his head up, and walked a bit faster, but still taking his time. He walked with more power now, radiating dominance. The man lowered his gun, putting it away in his back pocket. He took out a butterfly knife, did a little twirl for show off, and continued walking. When he finally reached her, he stated simply;"Pity, Supposedly these are rare. Do you want to know why it's a pity?" Zoey was to frightened to speak. She was shivering. The man growled,"Answer me." Zoey's knees buckled, but before she fell, the man grabbed her neck and shoved her into the wall behind her. He whispered into her ear coldly,"I'll show why it's a pity." Zoey felt a sharp stab of pain before the world faded into black. Bill's POV. span style="font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"When Bill woke up, he was met with the familiar pain in his stomach that meant hunger. He was tired and fatigued, but he figured he might as well get up for the day./span/span He got out of his tent and started to strafe through his pack, looking for a scrape to eat. He knew he must have had something, but when he found nothing, he simply shrugged it off and tossed his pack to the side. Bill would have to ask on of the author survivors when they wake up. For now, he'd have to get the fire going. He added the wood, lit a match, and starting working on it. He stared at the fires thoughtfully, until another voice interrupted those very thoughts. "Bill?" He'd recognize that voice anywhere. "Morning, Zoey." was his simple reply. "Bill...","Zoey said in a fainting voice."What is it, Zoey?"Bill's voice reaching agitation. "I'm sorry...I had to..."Zoey's voice seemed to sound like she recently got done crying."What are you going on about?" Bill turned to meet her, and was greeted by about 7 armed men with carbines. The leader, Bill mused, walked up to him and said "I'm sorry I had to hurt your little friends here. I promise everything will be explained. But for now, I must do this." Bill heard a small mechanical "emTink!"/em before his vision blurred and he fell into the undergrounds of unconsciousness./pre 


End file.
